


Kinktober 2020 - Day 8: Casting Couch (US!Toriel/Stretch, NSFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Casting Couch, Couch Sex, Creampie, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Papriel - Freeform, Smut, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Toriel (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Stretch couldn't be more eager to get this job. But what exactly does it entail?
Relationships: Papyrus/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 8: Casting Couch (US!Toriel/Stretch, NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Medicine is helping with the pain, but it makes me sleepy right now, so still on Hiatus.

Stretch was high, not from weed, but from pleasure. He was going to meet the Queen today. She was searching for a Judge, and every rule keeper of the proper age got to go and meet her. Today was his turn, and he was looking forward to telling her all his ideas for punishing the rule breakers. If she asked, he could even tell her about his experiments on Blue! He was sure she would pick him. He felt it in his bones, nyeh heh heh.

When he came into the room the Queen wasn’t there yet. There was a big black leather couch on one side of the room and a comfortable looking leather armchair opposite it. He looked between the two of them and chose to sit on the couch.

When Queen Toriel came in his jaw gaped. She was the most stunning monster he had ever seen. He’d never really felt attracted to anyone before, but seeing her made him want to do things he’d only ever seen videos of. Her outfit wasn’t helping. The low-slung tank top left the top half of her boobs exposed, and it didn’t completely cover her stomach. Below that she was wearing a short, tight skirt that hugged her every curve, including the bulge at her groin. Stretch gulped. That was a big bulge.

He stood up to attention and went to salute, but her words beat him to it. “Ah, there you are! I was beginning to wonder if my Judge was a child still. You feel attracted to me, no? And this is the first time you’ve felt it?”

Stretch nodded and gulped. “yes, my queen.”

She waved a paw languidly as she sat in the chair. Her skirt rode up a bit, revealing the lacy fabric of her panties. “Please, don’t worry about being formal, my Judge. You are going to be seeing a lot of me. Call me Queenie. Now, I’m sure you’ve prepared a wonderful spiel about upholding the law, but the fact that your magic is singing to me is all I need to know. There’s only one little detail between you and the job: you have to give yourself to me completely.”

Stretch gulped and started to solemnly swear, “i give myself to y-”

Queenie shook her head, smiling. “No, my Judge, you misunderstand. The Judge upholds the laws, but they also serve their monarch, and I want you to serve me with your pussy. Don’t try to pretend you can’t form one. I can see your arousal dripping through your pants already.” Stretch blushed and crossed his legs nervously. She laughed. “There’s no need to be shy, my Judge. If you want this job you’re going to show me all of you. You do want the job, don’t you?” Stretch slowly nodded. “Then strip.”

Stretch only had to fight with his conscience for a moment before he stood up and started yanking off his hoodie. He’d never really wanted sex before, but with her he wanted it more than anything. His shorts and crocs quickly followed his shirt, leaving him bare before her.

She whistled. “My, aren’t we good looking? Your ecto is a beautiful shade. Get on your hands and your knees on the couch, my Judge. Now.”

Stretch didn’t have to be told twice. He climbed up and positioned himself eagerly, his eye lights fixed on her. She’s stood up and yanked her tank down to expose her boobs. They looked so round and holdable! And, when she dragged up her skirt and down her panties, her cock sprang forth. Stretch gulped. It was way bigger than anything he’d ever seen in the videos! How was that going to fit?

Queenie laughed at his expression. “I’m a Boss Monster, my Judge! Of course I’m going to be big! And the whole point of this exercise is to prove to you that you’ll never want to be taken by anyone else. I am going to ruin your pussy for anything smaller than me~ Now, eyes forward.”

Stretch’s skull snapped forward as her large hands rubbed his summoned ass. Then, without warning, she plunged her whole dick into him. He gasped as if there was no more room in him for air. He felt so full! It felt amazing! She didn’t give him any time to adjust, pounding into him almost immediately. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as she brought him more pleasure than he’d ever managed to induce himself. She hit all of his sensitive spots at once! His orgasm climbed up so fast that he didn’t feel it coming. He was just, all of a sudden, clenching around her and screaming her name. 

She didn’t stop moving. She kept fucking him all the way through his orgasm into the hypersensitivity beyond it. Another orgasm built, and when this one crashed over him he lost all track of reality. He only came to when warm, potent magic spurted into him in waves.

“Ah!” Queenie sighed happily. “You are going to make an excellent Judge. Meet me here again at 8 o’clock tomorrow. Your training is about to begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
